User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 12
Re: Re:Featured articles Ah, yes. You're small change to the template is perfect. I was trying to get it over that line and into the Header, but wasn't sure how to do it. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 00:53, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just a quick question... When you (Rocketslime 1 1) post on a Talk page, you're signature (actually the whole post) is in a template. I know how to change the sig and make a template, but how do you get the date/time stamp inside the template rather than after it? I'm wanting to update mine, but don't know how to do that one thing. Unless I'm missing something completely obvious...which might be the case... -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, okay. I understand now. Thanks. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) From the guy who edited Fyer It love to sighn up but I have no e-mail. Class system rocket, didn't you edited A, B C D E X? It annoyed me because when i read the page, it follows my movement and is making text difficult to see and red. You should probably put it next to 'edit' tab or at top the of the page. 16:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Posting images rocket, I want to know how to post images. i said that twice on AD Madness, and haven't answered it. How can i post images anyway? i want to post an image which is Nintendo logo with Boos (ghosts) around it. 18:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Posting & logging problems you told me how to post images, but this didn't satsified me. It told me to log in, i type in IP adress, click log in, but there is an error. It says 'You have to log in to upload files'. i did not sign up as I am under 13. 19:07, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I think you should contact Wikia instead. it tells me that i need to know the username and e-mail. i am not signed up. In fact, i do not know my e-mail and i don't think i should use my dad's email. it's so frustrating to see why anonymous users could not as much as logged in users. 10:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guy Yellow This photo of King Boo of Luigi Mansion 2 is Fake from of Fantendo Reply Nice job. Though, I guess you should write the affiliate's name next to the logo. The logo is a bit confusing, especially to unfamiliar viewers. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :All looks well done, but may I please question the spam text (even in Oasis)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Fake' silver padlock what's that grey padlock? That doesn't look like silver padlock. (it's located in your profile, below golden padlock, and star. 07:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Rocket, I'm not sure if this is just a problem on my computer because I haven't updated something or it's the whole wiki but when I go to my page and look to see what badges I can obtain it's all out of whack. Like it shows all these badges that I already gotten like "Key to the Wiki. (21/5) days" and "Making your Mark (536/10)" and even the Starter Pokemon badge is up there! Do you have any ideas why this is happening? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 22:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'm kind of glad it's not just me who has this problem.Jumpman98 (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC)